


Chapped Lips

by InTheTARDISJustAsItShouldBe (nevernotafangirl)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, just fluff, pure fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernotafangirl/pseuds/InTheTARDISJustAsItShouldBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose runs out of lip balm. The Doctor has a creative solution for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapped Lips

Rose looked at her empty lip balm container and sighed. Lately the TARDIS had been taking them to very dry places, either deserts or moistureless planets. She had been relying on her chap stick to keep her lips nice and fresh, but she had just run out.

“Doctor, do you think we can stop by New Earth and get some more?” she asked, holding out the canister for him to see. It was absolutely amazing, the best she had ever used. She definitely was going to stock up, maybe even buy several flavours.

The Doctor moved towards her from the console and took the item in his hand, staring at it contemplatively. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at her with a grin, threw the cylinder over his shoulder, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Rose stood frozen in shock. The Doctor was kissing her. The _Doctor_ was _kissing_ her. As with the rest of him, the skin of his mouth was pleasantly cool against her own warm flesh. In the close proximity, her senses were overloaded with his sweet, manly smell; she became _very_ aware of his hands pressing gently into her back; she could hear his steady breaths more clearly than she ever had. He held her close and deepened the kiss, separating his lips and darting out his tongue. He ran the tip of the cool appendage over each of her lips individually, taking his time to thoroughly outline every inch of her mouth. She hummed slightly as he pulled away, not wanting to lose the amazing contact. She reluctantly opened her dazed eyes and looked at him for an explanation.

“There you go! All better!”

She shook her head, trying to regain her thinking ability.

“What?”

“Superior Time Lord physiology. My saliva contains properties which stimulate the skin to retain moisture. I mean, do you ever see _me_ using lip balm? You won’t need any more of that lip-gloss-stick stuff for a _week_!” he declared, whizzing around the console and plotting their next destination.

Rose watched him, baffled and unsure of what to say.

“So…you saying this is going to become a weekly thing then?” she said, smiling flirtatiously. The TARDIS materialized and he approached her again, seriously considering her words.

“No,” he finally concluded and her hopes deflated. “I think we might have to make it a daily thing. Ooh, or hourly! Yes, I like hourly!” He placed his hands on her hips and winked at her. “What do you think Rose Tyler? Is that enough? Or do you think I should do it even more often? Every few minutes work for you? Good, because it’s been a few minutes.”

And with that, he bent his head and kissed a very bemused Rose again. The trip to New Earth was instantly forgotten. _This_ was the best lip balm she had ever used. Definitely the best in the universe, by far.


End file.
